


Give you everything

by Jellyfishwoman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishwoman/pseuds/Jellyfishwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years in a relationship with Aang Katara still is happy.<br/>But she is missing something. Sex.<br/>Because she doesn´t want to pressure her younger boyfriend she tries to pleasure herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give you everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelessdiaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelessdiaries/gifts), [mrsmikaellson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmikaellson/gifts), [seriescharms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seriescharms).



> If you like to think of the Avatar cast as innocent children don´t read this.
> 
> It´s almost only lemon and just a little bit relationship development.
> 
> I´m sorry.

It had been three years now. Three years Katara had been in a relationship with Aang. She loved him so much. But in the latest time she felt like she was missing something. She now was 17 years old and she knew that she needed more from Aang than the 15 year old boy was able to give her.

She didn´t want to pressure him into things he wasn´t ready for yet. But she knew that if she kept kissing him and making out with him she needed some release.

She talked with Suki about it one day and as embarrassing as it was to talk about such things with her brother´s girlfriend she really had a good advice.

“Just do it yourself.”

So Katara was about to do it. Right now she sat on her bed knowing Aang was about to come in an hour and that she needed to do this so she wouldn´t go crazy while kissing him.

But how do you start this?

She took a deep breath and then started to undress. She knew her body even if she hadn´t done this before and she knew that her fingers had to rub the mattering area. It felt good. She closed her eyes and pictured Aang doing it. Aang sitting there between her legs rubbing her womanhood totally blushed as he was very nervous about this kind of things. She found her clit and rubbed it a little harder still imagining Aang. She felt his lips on her´s lightly sucking and biting down, she felt his hands on her body caressing over her breasts and electrifying her skin. She couldn´t resist and put a finger into her wet place. It felt great. While she lied down on the bed she took another finger now pushing in and out in a faster pace.

Why did this feel so good? She massaged her clit and pushed deep inside her getting faster and faster. She couldn´t even keep her eyes open. Her breaths were irregular and heavy and she let out small moans. She got closer and closer to something she had never felt but she really wanted and needed.

“Hey, I know I said I would come a little late but…”

Katara stopped in shock. Fingers still inside herself, her hips up in the air, her eyes almost closed and her whole body uncovered.

Aang stood there with his eyes wide open. He couldn´t say anything. And it seemed like he wasn´t able to move either.

“Close the door!”

Katara couldn´t help but shout a little. She knew it wasn´t Aang´s fault, but her embarrassment was too big. Why didn´t she lock the door? What would have happened if her father or Sokka would have interrupted her?

Aang moved quickly and closed the door while Katara set up. When she sat she smiled a little. Aang hadn´t closed the door from the outside. He was still in the room now looking at his own hand at the door knob.

While she fished for her clothes and got dressed again Katara tried to keep calm.

“I´m sorry I shocked you. I just…”

She didn´t know what to say. I just needed to masturbate because you´re not able to give me the sexual pleasure I need? It just sounded wrong. Aang was the best boyfriend she could hope for. He was caring and sweet. Because he was the Avatar and faced big problems in the past he was pretty mature. She loved him. She loved only him. She didn´t want him to think that he couldn´t make her happy. Like he couldn´t give her something she needed. What should she say?

“Do you do that often?”

Aang didn´t look up. His back still faced Katara and she couldn´t read his expression.

“No! No… This was my first time doing it. I… I just wanted to try it.”

It sounded weak and like she had to prove some point but the water bender was helpless.

“Why?”

Aang now turned to her. He seemed angry? Frustrated? Sad? Katara couldn´t say.

“Why what?”

“Why did you want to try this… alone.”

The last word was so silent Katara wasn´t sure she really heard it. But now Aang really seemed a little angry and his voice got louder.

“Why did you want to try this without me? Do you think I can´t do it?”

”What? No! Of course not. I just thought you…”

Aang now walked towards her. “I what?”

“I thought you weren´t ready for this. I mean you are 15. And I don´t want to pressure you.”

Aang stopped standing above the half-dressed Katara.

“I know I´m young, but I kind of want this too. I don´t want to prohibit this. I mean you can do it if you need to. But I don´t want that you try things on your own because you think I can´t handle them without even talking to me.”

Katara just stared at him. “So you would have tried this with me? But all we do is kissing.”

Aang blushed and looked at his feet. “I thought you didn´t want more.”

Katara stood up standing foot to foot with Aang. Their body´s touching everywhere.

“Well, I want to.”

They looked each other in the eye and then started a deep kiss.

It was as Katara had imagined. He touched her everywhere. Burning her skin and making her breathe heavily. He pulled away the clothes Katara had just wrapped around her and then started to undress himself. When he pulled down his pants Katara saw his thing for the first time and it was rock hard. She needed to touch it and as she did Aang closed his eyes pushing his hips back and force. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto the bed. It didn´t took long till she felt the sensation her fingers gave her a few minutes ago. But it was better! Aang filled her up entirely and he brought heat into her innermost spot. They both moved their hips as fast as possible and Katara knew that Aang was holding back his moans while he kissed her collarbone.

They came at the same time both screaming each other´s names. After he pulled himself out of her Aang collapsed on top of Katara. She smiled and couldn´t hold back a sarcastic comment.

“If we do this more often I swear I will not try anything on my own.”

Aang looked Katara deep in the eye and said in a serious voice: “Deal.”

Both laughed.

Katara loved Aang. He could give her everything she needed.


End file.
